Backfire
by xxxMusarockz
Summary: 'Did those two kids just call Riven dad' Musa thought in confusion. Her mouth hung open in anger and shock, her hands curled up into fists and her bottom lip quivered in anger. Oneshot.


**Backfiring**

"I can't believe this is it guys!" Stella cried upset.

"Oh please..." Riven said and rolled his eyes. His arm was around Musa's waist and he was holding her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Riven!" Musa hissed angrily and nudged him.

Everyone else in the gang laughed, they loved it when Musa and Riven had a banter.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we're all going to meet soon." Flora assured Stella, who was dramatically crying on Brandon's shoulder now. Her new position made Riven roll his eyes again. He truly wondered how his friend, Brandon, put up with his blonde girlfriend.

"Yeah, Flora's right. The spring holidays are only two weeks and eight hours long." Timmy said with confidence. His girlfriend, Tecna giggled shyly at his statement.

The whole gang were standing next to their boyfriend or girlfriend in a circle outside the gates of Alfea. It was the end of a school term and the holidays had arrived. It was only the short ones, though everyone was still finding it hard to let go probably because they were so used to seeing each other every day and spending a lot of time together on endless missions.

"I knew we should have planned something!" Layla declared and gave Nabu an angry glare.

Nabu scratched the back of his neck hesitantly, "I thought everyone would have their own plans." He shrugged indifferently.

"Well, everyone but Stella!" Brandon pointed out, and started laughing. He was soon joined by everyone else.

"So what we all doing in these two long weeks?" asked Helia after the laughter had died down.

"And eight hours!" Riven added, mocking Timmy's voice.

Timmy blushed and everyone laughed. "Not funny, Riven!" Tecna glared at him, obviously not liking the fact that her beloved was being made fun of. He couldn't help his personality.

"Well, Brandon and I are doing stuff on Eracklyon, so we'll be pretty busy." Sky was the first to answer Helia's question and changed the subject swiftly too.

"I'm going back to Earth, relaxing and helping my earth parents." Bloom told everyone whilst smiling.

"Uhh...what Sky said." Brandon rushed and everyone laughed a little again.

"Nothing!" Stella announced when it was her turn to talk and finished with a big pout.

"We've come across that point about five times now." Riven taunted, but Stella just kept pouting, refusing to react.

"Helia and I are going to a nature resort for a week. I heard that some of the flowers there are older that Miss F." Flora told everyone causing a few gasps to sound from her friends.

"But after we come back, I was hoping we could all meet up for a day in Magix or something?" Helia continued. Everyone nodded in agreement; one way or another they all wanted to meet up.

"As for me, I'm joining the surfing competition on Tides!" Layla said with excitement filled in her voice, after she'd diverted everyone's attention to herself.

"And I'm going to be helping out _her_ parents while she's busy surfing!" Nabu appeared to be annoyed. His hands were resting on his hips and he was glaring at his chocolate haired girlfriend.

"You shouldn't have volunteered!" Layla pointed out, swinging her arm around Nabu's neck and tapping him on his cheek.

"Well, he _is_ their going to be son-in-law!" Musa said.

"Yeah. It makes sense." Bloom put in, nodding at Nabu who just groaned.

"How about you, Tecna?" Brandon asked, returning to the main topic on hand. Everyone then turned to face Tecna.

"I'm going to be finishing off my latest invention. I've made one for all of us, and it's a state of the art holographic phone!" Tecna informed her friends, making them cheer with delight. She then turned to her ginger haired boyfriend, and everyone else's eyes soon followed her gaze.

"Um. I'm going to sleep and...eat." Timmy said proudly and his friends cheered for him, whilst the girls smiled at his simplicity. He was not made for the spotlight as he blushed yet again.

"How about you, Musa?" Helia inquired. His question took the attention off Timmy which is what he hoped, and everyone soon addressed the blue-eyed beauty.

"I'm just going to relax back at the palace. I _need _some time to chill."

"And you, Riven?" asked Sky after Riven didn't say anything, despite the fact it was his turn to speak.

Riven didn't get a chance to respond because everyone was then deafened by an air-ship which landed directly behind the group.

"Whoa!" Timmy exclaimed, looking as gobsmacked as Tecna.

"That's a-" she began utterly shocked but never managed to finish her sentence due to awe of the ship.

"Riven, how are you?" cried a young woman who came running out of the air-ship.

Everyone had confused expressions on their faces as she ran up to their magenta haired friend and wrapped him in a hug. The woman in question was the same height as all the girls, she had wavy toffee-brown hair and ivy green eyes which glittered in the sunlight. She was wearing an ankle length grown in pale green which had green sequins sewn into the top half to add some dazzle.

"Egh." Stella crinkled her brows in disgust as she looked at choice of outfit.

Letting go of Musa's waist, he returned the embrace. Musa stepped back as confusion washed over her.

"I'm fine, Ivy." Riven replied, flashing her his famous smirk.

"I missed you." She whispered and wiped a tear from her eye.

Before anyone could ask who she was, Riven and her lips met and they shared a passionate kiss. Musa's mouth hung open in anger and shock, her hands curled up into fists and her bottom lip quivered in anger.

"Daddy!" A girl no older than two cried as she ran slowly towards Riven, falling over in the process twice.

"Dad, we missed you!" exclaimed a young boy, who looked exactly like Riven. He waved his hand as he skipped towards Riven, looking very eager to reach the specialist.

Riven unwrapped his arms from Ivy's waist and hugged the two infants who squeezed him tightly in return. "Thought you'd forgotten about me." He laughed.

'_Did those two kids just call Riven dad?'_ Musa thought in confusion. Tears welled up inside Musa's navy eyes but she quickly swallowed to regain herself. "R-Riven...who is she?" Musa asked blinking back some new tears and pointing to the woman who Riven had just kissed.

"Uhh, Musa, well..." Riven began, nervously scratching the back of his neck, unable to get his eyes to meet hers.

"Riven, who is she?" asked Ivy, throwing a bitter glance at Musa then resuming to stare at Riven with narrow eyes.

Riven took a deep breath and explained everything.

"Musa...this is Ivy, um...my wife..." Riven told her hesitantly, gulping once he'd managed to get the fact out.

Musa's mouth fell open and her eyes opened wide in horror. She was more shocked than hurt at this point but nevertheless was lost for words.

"And Ivy, this is Musa...my girlfriend." Riven mumbled, huffing once he'd finished. He looked from Ivy to Musa, and noticed their similar expressions.

"Riven, I can't believe you!" Ivy shouted angrily. She seemed to be a strong character since she didn't sound pained. Riven looked away, twisting himself to view Musa.

Musa slowly looked up at Riven, met his gaze and stared deeply into his eyes. "You couldn't- wouldn't lie to me...how, Riven? Why?" Musa asked him hoarsely, forcing back the lump in her throat.

Riven scratched the back of his neck and turned away from Musa, knowing that he didn't have an answer.

"I can't believe you got yourself a girlfriend in my absence! You told me you only wanted to go to Redfountain to improve your fighting skills!" Ivy raged, glaring hatefully at her husband. She'd ushered the children back into the ship so they were no longer present to witness the tense situation.

"Riven...I loved you...I can't believe you- How? You lied to me." Musa stated sadly and tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Musa, I..." Riven stopped since he was lost for words. He wasn't expecting her to act in that way. He looked at the rest of the gang who were standing behind her, hoping to get some advice on what to do, but none was given. It was his mess and he needed to clear it up.

"Musa, I still love you and..." Riven began, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Get off me, Riven!" Musa shouted. "I can't believe you lied to me...why didn't you tell me you were married and had two kids?"

"I..." Riven tried to speak but Musa had too much to say.

"This is it, we're through!" she exclaimed. "Goodbye, Riven. Tell your wife I'm sorry." With that, Musa ran away to find her dad's ship that he had sent for her. She wanted to get out of Magix as soon as possible.

"Well, that didn't go very well." Ivy stated the obvious and brushed the dust of her dress.

"Backfired!" Everyone proclaimed together and exchanged nods. Riven face palmed himself and groaned loudly.

* * *

"I can't believe he did that to me!" Musa sobbed on her father's shoulder. She had arrived on Melody within a few minutes since her planet wasn't far from Magix.

"This is too low, even for Riven. After that Darcy incident I never thought he would hurt you again." Her father shook his head, not doing very well with comforting his daughter who was bawling.

"Dad, I don't know what to do!" Musa wailed.

"Well, you broke up with him so now nothing can be done. Just enjoy the spring holidays?" Hoboe suggested and patted Musa's back.

"You don't understand. I love him..."

"I know you do, but you're going to have to get over him, Musa." Her dad said soothingly.

"You can't expect me to just do that!" More tears leaked from the corner of her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Her heartache was too overwhelming not to breakdown. After all, she'd just been cheated by the only man she'd given her heart to.

"I knew he was bad news from the very start, but this is too big of a secret that he didn't tell you and how about his wife? What must she be going through right now?" her dad wondered.

"How about _me_? Aren't I going through the same thing?" Musa stood up suddenly and gestured towards herself. The lack of care her dad was showing her wasn't help her state.

"Musa, it's different-" her dad began but got cut off abruptly.

"You know what? It's useless talking to you! You don't even understand me!" Musa yelled angrily and ran upstairs to her palace bedroom.

"Musa, it's not like that!" her dad called after her.

"Shut up, leave me alone!" she yelled back and disappeared into the giant palace doors.

Musa fell on her bed and cried her eyes out. Her phone rang continuously but she ignored it, she just wanted to be alone right then. She pounded her fists on her bed and screamed into the duvet, Riven had hurt her bad alright. The one man she truly loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with had just betrayed her and he already had a family. Nothing in her eyes could be much worse.

"How can this be?"

* * *

"Musa looked terrible!" Bloom frowned, causing everyone to exchange worried glances.

"You should've seen her when you kissed Ivy, over there." Stella said sadly, hoping that her friend was somewhat alright.

"You hurt her, Riven." Flora uttered quietly. She seemed to be the most upset for her friend as her cheeks were wet with glistening tears.

"I'm aware of that." Riven growled.

"Calm down, Riven. Don't take your frustration out on Flora." Helia glared at him and stepped in front of his girlfriend, almost as if he was saving her from an attack.

"Yeah, dude. Focus on setting everything right!" Sky added in.

"That is _if_ it can be set right!" Layla interjected. The girls nodded, they knew Musa well so doubted whether she'd recover from the ordeal easily.

Riven puffed. "Tecna, do you know where she is?"

"I do. She's at home." Tecna replied, reading her hand held computer.

"We have to get there!" Layla cried, looking at her friends for support in her decision. The girls quickly came over to Layla with determination etched in their features.

"Don't worry, Riven. We'll get Musa here as soon as we can." Bloom beamed assuredly at Riven. It was the best way to go since only the girls had a chance of talking to their friend. Riven would be the last person Musa would want to see.

"Go girls!" Riven exclaimed, watching with concern as all the girls ran into the portal that Stella created.

All the guys patted Riven on the back and consoled him, but Riven just looked at the ground and sighed.

* * *

Musa's dad came up to the palace gates and almost fainted when he saw all of Musa's friends standing before him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, trying not to sound surprised at their sudden appearance.

"Musa!" Stella yelled from outside. Though, it was highly unlikely that her voice would reach Musa's bedroom which was on the second floor.

"Stella, calm down." Flora held Stella's shoulders.

"Sorry about that, but may we speak with Musa?" asked Bloom politely, trying to get her friend's father from staring at Stella weirdly.

"It's about the whole Riven incident." Tecna added.

"Certainly, she's upstairs in her bedroom." Musa's dad agreed and let the girls in.

"You girls go ahead and I'll explain everything to Musa's dad." Layla finalised and took Musa's father away into the living room and explained everything.

"Open up, Musa!" Stella yelled once the girls had overcome a two flights of stairs and were there before her door.

"Stella, please, you're giving me a headache!" Tecna said annoyed. She for one had had enough of Stella's shouting to last a lifetime.

Bloom just rolled her eyes at them and decided to ignore them just like Flora, who had decided to knock on her door softly.

"Tecna, this is serious so I don't see why I shouldn't yell?" Stella narrowed her eyes at her friend and started banging her fists on Musa's door.

"Stella! Stop it!" Flora ordered after being budged away from the door by the blonde. She furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance.

"Musa, it's just us. Please open the door?" Bloom called, dismissing her friends in the background.

"Leave me alone." Musa replied quietly from inside. It was obvious that she was still crying.

"Stella is not going to take that as an answer so I think it's best if you do!" Tecna sighed as the girls stood there helplessly.

"Absolutely correct T, how did you know?" Stella put her hand across Tecna's shoulders.

"A wild guess..." Tecna answered, rolling her eyes.

"Musa, please open up?" Flora begged.

"Go away!" Musa shouted and a sound of sniffling came from behind her door.

"We need to tell you something!" Layla added with desperateness. Arriving at the end of the corridor, she joined her friends.

"Musa, come on?" Bloom pleaded. She was tired of waiting outside. The longer the situation was left without being cleared up, the worse it got, so Bloom wanted Musa to bear the least pain possible.

This time there was no answer from inside.

"That is it, Musa! We're coming in!" Layla declared. She couldn't bare her best friend in pain. Layla pushed passed all the girls and started kicking the door.

"Layla! That isn't the best way to do this." Bloom hissed, dragging her away from the door.

"Bloom's right. We have to take care of this orderly!" Flora agreed, trying to make peace.

"So what do you want me to do Flora, huh? Leave my best friend in there to suffer when we know the truth?" Layla asked angrily and narrowed her eyes at Flora.

"That's not what I-"

"Layla has a point." Tecna interrupted.

"Musa, open up or your door is gonna be knocked down!" Layla yelled, losing all self-control. They could here Musa crying softly to herself. Flora frowned and Bloom gave her a re-assuring hug. None of them liked this.

"I've had enough!" growled Stella who had been reasonably quite since Layla started kicking the door. All the girls looked at Stella and watched her as she took of her ring and it turned into a scepter. "Transportus!" Stella closed her eyes to concentrate. All of a sudden, the girls were standing in Musa's large room which had a music based theme.

"Musa, darling!" Stella exclaimed and hugged Musa tightly, without commenting on the décor like she usually would do.

"No time to waste here girls!" Tecna reminded them and messaged Riven on her phone.

"Tecna's right. We need to get you back." Layla told her friend and grabbed Musa's wrist and pulled her up.

"Musa, are you alright?" Flora asked softly.

"Fine." Musa replied bluntly.

"I'm sure you'll feel alot better after Riven explains." Bloom smiled. Stella then made a portal and all of them ran through and Layla dragged a reluctant Musa inside.

* * *

"They're back!" exclaimed Sky, quite relieved. Everyone turned to look at the girls who appeared out of the portal with sad expressions on their faces. Riven stopped pacing about and glanced over at Musa who just looked away when she saw Ivy standing there.

"That was quick." Brandon laughed a little.

"It was exactly..." Timmy began calculating the time and looked at his watch.

"Timmy, not now." Helia whispered calmly and put a hand on his shoulder and stopped his friend.

"Did you tell her?" asked Riven anxiously.

"We thought you should explain." Stella grinned, walking over to Brandon.

"Nahh, I think we all should." Riven winked.

Musa looked up, she was very confused. She narrowed her eyes at everyone when they all started grinning like crazy.

Riven cleared his throat and nodded at everyone.

"APRIL FOOLS!" they screamed together in perfect harmony.

Musa's mouth fell to the ground and stayed there for a good few seconds till. How could she have forgotten?

After she got over the shock, she ran up to Riven and pounded her fists on his chest and almost cut off Riven's supply of oxygen. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she yelled at Riven.

Riven just laughed hysterically along with the rest of the group and Ivy.

"I love you too, Musa!" Riven said in response and held Musa tightly.

"So this was fake?" she asked just to make sure.

"It sure was. I would never lie to you, and me being a father? Yeah right!" Riven laughed at Musa's angry pout.

It soon melted and Musa smiled warmly at him. "You didn't have to kiss her though!"

"We can erase that!" Riven smirked and pulled Musa into a deep kiss. Everyone awed and cheered at the sight, happy that they were back together.

Musa and Riven just smiled at each other once they pulled apart, their eyes shimmering with love for each other.

* * *

**So there you have it, my first attempt at humor. I hope you enjoyed it, I did while writing it!**

**Please leave a review and tell me if I made you laugh? **

**And because lots of you wanted Musa's revenge, don't worry because there is a sequel. Just look up my story 'Revenge' and I hope won't be dissappointed ;)**

Until next time,

xxxMusarockz


End file.
